Not The Same
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: After Mako creates a scene with a fellow officer, Chief Beifong asks Korra to come back and help him out with his emotions.


_It's about…Mako…_

_The air seemed to get colder_

"It's good to see you Beifong."

She was gestured over to a seat in front of her desk. The blinds were closed and barely any sunlight broke through.

"Same to you Avatar. How was Ba Sing Se?", the older woman asked.

"Wretched. But we cleared things up. So what's with the sudden call?", Korra asked.

"It's…it's about Mako."

The air seemed to get colder.

"What about Mako?"

"Well, you see, back before the whole world almost ending thing, Mako would work like a normal officer. Do his work and be polite about it. But now…It's like it's not even him anymore."

"You did hear about-"

"Yes. Your separation. I know. In fact…I think this might be the cause of all this."

"Are you asking for my help with something or are you giving me a lecture?"

"Avatar, I'm asking you to give Mako some faith left in himself, and his life. And how you do that, I'm not sure about."

"Chief this is-"

"Korra, he lashed out at a fellow employee yesterday and I'll tell you right now…"

"Heh, you guys heard about the Avatar running off to Ba Sing Se?", an officer said in the lounge.

"Yeah, heard she was helping go stop another war.", another one said.

"You mean cause one?"

The pair laughed as steam seemed to seep out of the fire bender's ears.

"Hey rookie! You're the guy she fucked every now and then right?", one of them asked.

Mako could feel their eyes on him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No. I was her boyfriend."

The pair started to laugh again before Mako rose from his seat in anger.

"What the absolute fuck are you two laughing about?!", he yelled.

"Geez, calm down rookie we were just-aahhh!"

Mako had grabbed the man by the collar and slam him into the other wall.

"You were just leaving.", he spat at him.

"Officer Mako! What on earth do you think you're doing?!", Lin exclaimed at the scene.

"Them talking to you like that is one thing, but dealing with it like that is unacceptable!", she lectured him.

"They have no idea what the hell they're talking about!", he argued.

"Detective, I suggest if you want to keep that title, that you straighten yourself out! Now why don't you tell me why you've been a walking zombie for the past month or you can forget about detective, and the rest of the job!"

He sighed and raised his head.

"I got this job for one reason, and one reason only. Not for money. Not to pay bills. Not to pay for food. Not to get a house. Not for anything else, but for one thing. A normal life. And to me, that was coming home every night, and seeing someone I care about, and spending our evenings together, and living life. Whatever it was, we'd be happy. And I couldn't do that without a job. And this is the only thing that could get me that. But now the source for that is gone."

"…it didn't end well. I saw him crying as he walked away from me. He hasn't been the same."

"Chief-I'm so sorry I-"

"I know he was talking about you Avatar. And I know you're his whole world."

"Lin. I'll do it. But I want one thing in return."

"What's that?"

"I don't care how stupid he is, even if he says he doesn't want this job anymore, you keep it for him. Because if you don't, I guarantee, he'll end up in your jail cells."

The Chief nodded.

"He's in the break room now. I suggest you catch him while you can."

The coffee he was drinking was cold. He didn't feel like heating it back up. Wouldn't make him feel awake. It would make him feel dead.

_"We didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it!"_

He rubbed his forehead at the pain of the flashbacks of her that came occasionally in his mind. And they seemed to hurt worse every time.

_"Mr. Hat Trick. Cool Guy. City Boy. Captain Expedition. Officer Hotpants."_

The last one always had him laugh a little. But he only wanted to hear it every day from her.

_"And I'll always love you."_

He slammed his fist on the table as he clenched his eyes to stop the tears. But the floodgates opened.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!", he hissed at himself.

"I could ask you the same thing."

No. Impossible. She wasn't-she couldn't be. He froze for a second, and then rose from the table, to quickly meet her gaze.

"You doing ok city boy?"

That was it. That's all it took. He smiled as drops fell down his cheeks and neck. He sprung from his seat faster than anyone could see, and wrapped his arms around the beautiful water bender he could never get enough of. He nuzzled into her neck only to breathe in the intoxicating scent of the ocean and honey that he knew was only Korra. As he kissed the skin there, she wrapped her own arms around him. And then she returned the favor and kissed his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much.", he whispered. "It's not the same without you."

She clenched her eyes shut too as she felt the tears coming.

"I know sweetie."


End file.
